


Bloat

by mzblackpoison



Series: [YOI] Tentacles, Oviposition, EggPreg, Stomach Bulging [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Mpreg, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky visits a nearby temple to clear his mind of the upcoming mini competition only be to violated by a tentacle monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I worked real hard to make this oneshot different from the first part, i also made sure to stick with present tense

Yuri scowled kicking his feet angrily as he walked. Damn Victor for ignoring him, damn Victor for taking the new Japanese skater as his pupil, damn Victor for taking that Japanese skater as his _other lover_. Damn Victor for suddenly proposing a threesome and leaving him so damn frustrated with himself. What was he supposed to do now, having two boyfriends, not to mention competing against one for the right to train under the other.

With a grunt Yuri plopped himself down on cold concrete stairs, crossing his arms and pouting to himself. He was agitated with himself, he felt betrayed by Victor’s carefree behaviour; suddenly traveling to Japan to train a different skater.

He hunched over wrapping his arms tighter around his midsection, he was getting cold. Just as Yuri is about to doze off, he feels something hard touch his shoulder. Before he can turn around, it shoots out grabbing him by the abdomen and lifting him up. His shout is lost in his throat when another appendage slithers into his mouth and down his throat, effectively silencing him. More and more appendages appear quickly stripping his clothes off. His skin ripples with goosebumps from the cold air, but he soon warms with the appendages touching him. They wrap tighter around his body and limbs, lifting him up into the air.

Yuri’s eyes widen, they’re tentacles, so many tentacles swarm his body touching and probing him all over. He feels the tentacle in his mouth slick up and excrete a thick cool liquid in his mouth. It quickly fills his mouth and he struggles to swallow it all in order not to choke. The cool liquid sits heavy in his stomach and eventually it stops, but the tentacle continues thrusting in and out, forcing his jaws to slacken.

He breathes heavily from his nose, desperate for air, his breaths became ragged quickly. Yuri whimpers softly, his body begins to feel hot and his skin flushes bright red. He feels dizzy and heavy, unable to control his body. His heart is pounding wildly in his chest and adrenaline pumps through his bloodstream; his body burns hotter.

It’s the liquid, the liquid he was forced to swallow is affecting his body. Blood rushes to his already hardened cock and he moans crudely. He frantically struggles against the tentacles that hold him and his cock strains, pre come dripping down his shaft. An intense itch tickles his skin he suddenly feels the urge to be filled, his skin burns and he groans powerlessly.

Without warning, a thick tentacle surges forward breaching his tight hole, entering his narrow passageways and pounding in and out, forcing its way deeper with each thrust in. Yuri screams in pain around the tentacle occupying his mouth, pain suddenly taking over his body. The tentacle forced its way into him, no lube and no prep. He can feel himself rip around the thick appendage, his blood now acting as lube. Strangely, through all the pain Yuri is in, his cock responds to the painful stimulation twitching eagerly between his legs; he comes. The tentacles spread his legs wider apart and the tentacle in his ass fucks him harder and faster.

The tentacle isn’t just fucking him, it's invading his body, violating him from the inside. He can feel it pusher deeper with every thrust, licking deeper inside of him. Every ridge of the thick appendage abusing his prostate and sending pleasure through his veins. Each thrust jerks his tense body upwards with it, and the tentacles supporting his weight drag him down to meet the next thrust. He comes again thinking how he’s being used like a cock sleeve for the tentacle monster. Yuri cries and whimpers from its inhuman pace and the tentacle in his mouth retracts, enabling him to cry out. His hole is fucked mercilessly and it fucks him wide and open.

When a second tentacle teases his inflamed hole, Yuri isn't even surprised when it begins to work itself into his loosened hole. The tentacles have been teasing, touching, fucking, him so well for the past hour his body has weakened from exhaustion. His limp cock, unable to harden, is held loosely and stroked languidly by a small tendril. Yuri can't tense his muscles anymore, he has no control over his body. Instead he lets the tentacles control is aching limbs.

Yuri shouts and yelps when the two textured tentacles buried in his ass begin to move at different paces, fucking him in different manners. He cries out and keens shyly, the pleasure is too good. His body, from head to toe, is covered in his saliva, semen, and excretion. His hair is matted to his face with sweat and Yuri can't be bothered with the strands stuck to his lips. The tentacles’ movements only become more erratic by the minute, and Yuri’s hole suffers from its aftermath.

One tentacle fucks him at a brutally fast pace, knocking his breath out him with every piercing thrust. The other fucks him sensually, it teasingly rubs his walls as if licking his insides, and dutifully nudges his prostate.

Yuri is helpless against their powerful movements that wreck his small body; he’s losing his mind. A powerful thrust jostles him from his daze. He throws his head back with a lewd moan; a tentacle is fucking him deeper than ever. Looking down, Yuri can see the movement of the two tentacles invading his bowels. His entire abdomen pushes out where the tentacles move. He can feel it moving higher up his abdomen as the tentacle pushes deeper. For some reason he’s aroused by the sight and he manages to spill his come onto his distorted abdomen. He bites his lower lip and groans in discomfort, it's filling him up with something. He can feel it flood his intestines and stomach, and he can feel it filling his body. Every nook and cranny if him is being filled by the monster’s come.

It happens all too quickly, Yuri’s mind is still occupied with the feeling of being flooded with come when a pain blossoms in his chest. It quickly moved higher before it's pushing at his throat, and he feels pain in his jaw. The moment passes quickly where his mouth, and even nostrils, bursts with come as a tentacle forces its way out through his mouth, forcing his jaws to open wide. Head thrown back straightening his trachea, Yuri’s screams are muffled by the squirming of the tentacle, and hot come slides down his aching throat to his chest. He’s absolutely terrified, a tentacle has forced its way from his anus through his throat, filling his innards with its come. Yuri gasps for air frantically, he can barely breath through his panic and the tentacle occupying his throat. It thrashes wildly inside him, he can feel it deep in his gut and chest. Tentacle come is dripping down his face and throat obscenely, and Yuri whimpers. His vision swirls and before he blacks out he feels the tentacle retract, leaving him filled to the brim with its hot sticky come and aching thoroughly.

Yuri wakes a moment later disoriented and aching even more. In his confusion he wiggles around experimentally, only to be stopped by a solid tentacle that slams into his gut. He groans in pain and his stomach lurches, expelling a decent amount of tentacle come from his mouth. He coughs and chokes desperately trying to rid his mouth of the thick sticky come. Moments later a tentacle pries his mouth open and fills his mouth. Yuri sucks on the solid appendage blindly; suddenly he’s willfully swallowing what ever liquid it excretes now. It’s just as thick as its come, but it’s cool and sweet. It begins to move, thrusting shallowly and Yuri opens his mouth wider letting it stroke his throat from inside.

The tentacle monster adjusts its hold on his limp body jostling him around. Yuri groans loudly feeling the come in his stomach slosh around violently despite how thick the substance is. Everywhere except his abused anus and throat feels numb from over stimulation, his nerves and skin tingle.

Yuri feels something hard and hot push against his already gaping hole. Whimpering, he tenses his muscles and clamps his thighs together as if it will prevent it from entering him. Doing so only serves to scare himself as his thin thighs meet a large, hot, and swollen organ that takes up the space between his legs. Yuri cries out around the tentacle in his mouth as the organ pushes past his aching abused hole. His whole body tenses with pain and he writhes weakly. His legs are lifted higher and further apart, stretching his legs and hips. He’s almost grateful he can’t see what’s entering his body, but fears the worst. It’s much too big for his lean body but it continues to push in.

Dizzy and weak, Yuri attempts to relax against the tentacles that support his weight. The thick hot organ is sliding deeping into him and he feels his hips protest. He wonders how in the world his body isn’t broken yet, the human body shouldn’t be able to stretch so much yet his is.

A final sudden thrust and the organ is firmly rooted in his body. Yuri screams and tense, instinctively wanting to curl up but he can’t. The thick solid organ is hot and throbbing inside. Before Yuri has enough time to recover, it swells stretching him further. It expands momentarily as something passes through, he can feel the object pass through his body. A second later the object drops into his stomach solid like a rock. His stomach protests as the come inside is forced to accommodate, pushing his stomach to its max capacity.

Yuri gives a meek whimper, he knows what it is. It’s an egg. The monster has laid an egg inside him. He isn’t given much time before he feels the organ expand again and it’s inserting more eggs in his stomach. The tentacle in his mouth thrusts faster secreting more of its substance and the tentacles teasing his body move quicker. Before he knows it, he’s filling up quickly with eggs. Before long, the eggs have taken up his entire stomach and now nestle in his intestines. Yuri cries and attempts to struggle but the tentacles squeeze tighter around him. His stomach is stretching and bloating as eggs are forced inside his stomach. Yuri cries and sobs, the pain is overwhelming. His muscles are tense and cramping and his body is being deformed. His tears are as endless as the stream of eggs pumping through him. His stomach is already stretched beyond comfort and his intestines are being stuffed up too. Yuri groans softly, he can feel his walls stretch to contain the eggs. A hasty upwards thrust from the ovipositor has Yuri screaming and wailing. The abrupt movement jerked his body upwards, jostling his stretches innards and eggs; the pain is excruciating.

He sobs and whimpers, tears running freely as his continuously pumped fuller and fuller with the monster’s eggs. The stream slows but doesn’t stop; Yuri is sure his body will never return to normal. The skin on his stomach has stretched like he was 9 months pregnant with twins, ready burst, his abused anus is thoroughly fucked - red, puffy, and now loosely gaping to take the ovipositor.

He struggles powerlessly against the tentacles and one slams into his stomach. Yuri wants to scream, it hurts too much, but he’s weakened. His stomach threatens to spill but the tentacle in his mouth prevents him from vomiting. He whines weakly, every part of his body is being stimulated by the tentacles. His nipples are being teased, thin tendrils curl around the swollen nubs tugging and pinching. His balls are massaged and fondled while a tentacle strikes his half hard cock; all this while he’s being filled with eggs. The wiggling movement all over his body briefly distract him and Yuri keens. He’s conflicted, he wants to scream and struggle because this is _wrong_ , he’s being violated by a tentacle monster and it’s breeding him. His body is being deformed and he’s in discomfort from being filled like a balloon. However the tingling pleasure fogs his mind and keeps him weak, he can’t struggle.

A final push from the ovipositor and it releases its final egg inside him. It doesn’t take long before the ovipositor releases its come into his belly, pushing his skin out even more with the thick fluid. The gush of come floods his innards and Yuri moans, he can feel it filling him up as if he still has empty space inside his body cavity.

The flow of tentacle come stops and the ovipositor is roughly ripped out from his abused passageways, Yuri screams and cries in shock, and another tentacle replaces it plunging into his gaping hole. The tentacle acts as a plug, preventing any eggs and come from spilling out his loose and enlarged hole.

The tentacle in his mouth retracts and Yuri closes his mouth swallowing any remaining tentacle come; his jaws and throat ache. The tentacles stop teasing him and begin to stroke his body, especially his bulging belly. Only now is Yuri able to see his stomach and he almost regrets looking at his engorged belly. It really looks as if he’s pregnant with twins ready to push. This stuffed belly hangs low and weighs heavily, Yuri can feel his lower back begin to ache under the strain to support his new belly. He wonders why the monster is treating him so gently now, tenderly rubbing against his belly. His chests heaves as he struggles to breath suddenly, he tenses and whimpers, pain spreads across his body. The tentacles react by massaging his belly, pushing against his taut skin and the contents. Yuri watches in slight amazement a he can see his belly ripple and jiggle under the ministrations of the tentacles. He feels slightly less bloated but his abdomen continue to cramp and contract. The massaging and rubbing continues until Yuri fully relaxes.

With ease and care, the tentacles dress Yuri, moving his listless limbs to slips on his clothes and shoes. A high cry rips through his throat when the tentacles set him down on the temple stairs. He groans and whimpers under the weight of his stuffed belly. Cramps wreck his body and his chest constricts, he feels his throat tighten and he wheezes helplessly. In his blind haze, Yuri collapses onto his side and blacks out watching tentacles wiggle in front of him

Minutes later Yuri wakes to the cool air on his skin and he looks around blearily, mind still foggy. He struggles to stand and support his inflated belly. He wobbles and sways but manages to stand, one hand supporting the underside of his stomach and one hand on the concrete stairs to help stabilize himself. Moving to the side, Yuri leans against the metal railing of the stairs and treks down gradually. He pauses for a moment to reach behind, he briefly notes there isn’t a tentacle lodged in his anus anymore, it somehow managed to close up.

Hazy in the mind and aching all over, Yuri stumbles the entire way back to the onsen. He’s sweating profusely be the time he makes it to the front door and collapses against it, rattling the old wood frames. His head throbs painfully and he clutches his belly as his abdomen tenses. The mixed pain and aches is agonizing, he whimpers softly and his eyelids shut. He can hear a voice speaking distantly but he pays no attention to it; he lets his eyelids slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> did ya'll like my sinning? Comment and kudos!
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
